They Don't Know About Us
by BritishForbes
Summary: Started off writing off a one-shot by the end of said one shot I decided to say it to a three-shot! THREE SHOT ABOUT THE KLAROLINE PROMO!
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the beautiful promos we have been graced with.**

** watch?v=M3Y_XXdJKZg**

** watch?v=Hsbea4872fk**

**Just a small one-shot of what I think will happen and what the 'scandalous behaviour' is...**

**Enjoy Lovelies**

* * *

Katherine was dying.

Caroline should have been jumping with joy yet she was not. She actually felt sympathy towards her killer. The 500-year old Bulgarian had been through many things that would have broken most people. But Katherine Pierce was defiantly not most people.

Starting from the very beginning. Katherine or Katarina should she say, fell in love someone and became pregnant. She then found out her father had killed her lover for bringing shame upon his family. He never even let her see the body, if there was even a body left. She had to go through the pain of childbirth for it to ripped out of her arms by her father because it was disgraceful. Caroline believed that was what truly broke Katarina.

Being sent to a foreign country. Being sent to hell itself.

Meeting Klaus.

Being hunted by Klaus.

Finding love then being left...once again.

Having the cure slammed down your throat.

Having a 2000 year old immortal hunting you.

Learning that you are dying of a heart attack.

However for everyone else the bad things overweighed all of these things.

Caroline had grew close to Katherine whilst she took up lodgings in her college room. Caroline had a saw a side to Katherine that she had never saw. She saw the side of Katherine where kindness, loyalty and love expressed itself. Katherine had risked her own life to help Caroline and her friends when there was danger lurking around. Yet, Elena - the same Elena that killed two originals for personal gain. God, that girl was so stuck up her own arse. Someone needed to put her in her place one and for all - still found a problem with Katherine and still bitched about her when she was lying on her death bed.

Yes, Elena had called a party together to celebrate the death of Katherine.

Caroline was absolutely disgusted by this.

As she made her way to the hospital she was reminded of the last time she spent in this place. When Damon raped and abused her. The same Damon who Elena was bedding. All the awful things that man had done to her just to get closer to her best friend. Who does that, seriously?! She can't put him down that much though, he had been a good friend to her in the past years and she was grateful but sometimes she just wanted to snap his neck to stop his incessant voice and "knowledge".

She made her way to room 511. And the view that she was met with broke her heart.

Katherine connected to many tubes, a heart monitor giving out a slow beat and Nadia Petrova crying her heart out onto Katherine chest. She could relate to Nadia with the whole mother-daughter situation. She had never really been close to her mother until she turned and was finally accepted as a vampire. Although that was as severe as Nadia's story - thinking her mother had abandoned her, being turned into a vampire and searching for your mother for over 400 years to find her and get rejected - she still knew the feeling of rejection.

This is what made her pick up her phone and call someone who could defiantly help.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later she found herself in her car on her way to the Salvatore mansion.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she found herself in the woods by the Salvatore mansion.

* * *

Five minutes she found her heart skipping a beat.

* * *

"Hello Caroline"

"Klaus"

This was not the person she called. What was he doing here?

* * *

**FORGET ONE SHOT, MAKING IT A THREE-SHOT!**

**THOUGHTS?**

**SHOULD I CARRY ON?**

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW**

**-BRITISH FORBES**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hello Caroline"_

_"Klaus"_

_This was not the person she called. What was he doing here?_

* * *

"You looked surprised to see me love"

Caroline was mentally face palming herself for the way she said Klaus. She was meaning to sound strong and confident yet it came out shocked, scared and loving. To add to her humiliation, she must have blanked out because he had to repeat whatever he said...something about being surprised. Yeah she was surprised but the view before her was enticing her too much. It had been months since she had last seen him. Graduation would be a day she would always remember...

**"Let's get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight" **

**Her arm inlaced around his walking down the aisle with smiles gracing both of their faces. To any one watching the scene from afar they would assume that they were a very in love couple. To people they knew they would see a love sick hybrid with their friend who shouldn't be so close to him but no one would see the actually feelings expressed by both of them. Klaus was deadly in love with his Caroline. Yes everyone knew about it however what no-one knew about was the feelings Caroline held for the big bad hybrid. She was in love with him, had been for a while but never truly admitted it to herself until today. **

**They made their way to the Mystic Grill and had a candle light dinner in the most secluded part of the Grill. It was a perfect night. **

**That was until he received a phone call telling him he needed to return to New Orleans straight away.**

**Klaus thought he saw disappoint flash in her eyes but then within a second it was gone and replaced with her normal cheery eyes. **

**"Don't say goodbye to me. Just don't" Caroline said in a whispered tone.**

**Was that a tear in her eye?**

**"Then I'll say see you soon sweetheart" **

**This time instead of Klaus leaning in to give Caroline a kiss upon the cheek it was Caroline who leaned in. Out of the whole population in the world she was sure the only woman who had ever made Niklaus Mikealson blush.**

**With a quick hug, he was gone.**

_That was the last time Caroline had seen him until now._

* * *

"What are you doing here Klaus?"

"You called, I came"

"Yes, I called Elijah to tell him he needed to get his arse back here to save Katherine"

"Well, I couldn't simply let my big brother come here alone. Anyways I'm here to see the demise of my enemy!"

Caroline would never admit that him not being here to see here but to see a death was hurtful. Klaus would never admit he was only here to see her.

But what hit Caroline the most was the last 5 words of his speech.

"Seriously?

ARE YOU ACTUALLY BEING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!

The girl is dying. She has done terrible things in her 500 years and don't get me wrong I do not condone them at all but she has done things to redeem herself these past few months. She actually got to live without you hunting her or threatening her all the time. I saw a new Katherine. She became a good friend of mine and no-one says bad things about my friends Niklaus. God, what is your problem?! Can you not get over yourself for two minutes? The girl is dying right now and you decide to turn up for what? To make her scared enough to have another attack which this time will kill her." Caroline was stepping closer and closer to Klaus until she was only a footstep away, "Can't you give her a break. She's been tortured enough. Can you not let her die in peace, if not for her for me?"

Throughout her rant Caroline's voiced hit various tones. Angry, furious, calm and then finally to soft.

When Klaus stood there in silence she decided she couldn't stay in his presence anymore.

But as she was turning a way, a large hand captured her small arm.

"You know why I'm really here love. I've missed you so much sweetheart" The way Klaus said this made Caroline's heart skip a beat, it was filled with so much love and affection.

She slowly turned around.

"I missed you too"

Her confident level hit an all time high.

Before she could process what was happening she found herself slowly leaning in.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore.

Mr Stefan Salvatore.

Rippahhhhh.

He thought he had been through the worst heartbreak imaginable.

This pain was worse.

He had arrived home from the hospital due to an unexpected original turning up in room 511 to see his love. Not wanting to make the situation awkward he quickly made his way out of the room, deciding that he should go home and shower seeing as he had been there for over 24 hours now.

As he pulled up in the driveway he saw his blonde bestfriends car parked just on the outskirts of their woods.

Caroline Forbes. His-his bestfriend.

**"...can you not get over yourself for two minutes? The girl is dying right now and you decide to turn up for what? To make her scared enough to have another attack which this time will kill her." Caroline was stepping closer and closer to Klaus until she was only a footstep away, "Can't you give her a break. She's been tortured enough. Can you not let her die in peace, if not for her for me?"**

He would recognise that voice anywhere. But who could she be arguing with? He could sense the gang already in the living room of the mansion.

He slowly made his way towards the voices when the view made him stop.

Caroline was leaning into Klaus.

A shooting pain sliced through his heart.

He thought the pain he felt from the break up with Elena had hurt, but this...

This pain was unbearable.

* * *

Their lips finally entwined.

* * *

**OH I'M EVIL!**

**Thank you for all the ****reviews, follows and favourites!**

**They mean everything!**

**I may turn this into a story, hmm...**

**Next chapter up tomorrow dearies!**

**Night!**


	3. RANT

**HI GUYS, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE RIGHT NOW BUT IT WILL BE ON LATER TONIGHT!**

**KLAROLINE FINALLY HAPPENED BUT I'M FREAKING DISAPPOINTED.**

**FOR ONE IT WAS WAY TOO FORCED. IT WAS OBVIOUS THAT MRS STUPID PLEC ONLY PUT THE SCENE THERE TO STOP US MOANING! IT WASN'T AT ALL LIKE CAROLINE AND KLAUS! I mean look at the moments they have shared together, her saving his life and vice versa. The little moments we all want yet Plec thought oh no lets make Caroline look like a slut and lets make it look like Klaus doesn't really love her. URGH THAT WOMAN INFURIATES ME!**

**She thinks all we wanted was Klaroline sex. I will talk for everyone, it was HOT! But we want a relationship not some fling in the middle of the woods where anyone could walk past! She could have atleast sent them to the mansion to do it!**

**The Vampire Diaries is shocking these days. Wish we could go back to season 2 and 3!**

**Never coming back? Mr Hybrid better be lying mate! And Caroline best make her way to New Orleans!**

**Seriously annoyed right now...even though I did leap with joy when I watched the episode this morning. 5x11 was basically dedicated to Klaroline. It was the most interesting thing any who.**

**Rant over, I'm sorry mates. Updates later. Anyone agree with my little rant?! PM me or review and I'll reply. Need a fellow Klaroliner to moan with!**


	4. Chapter 4

The feeling of Klaus' soft, tender lips pressed against hers was absolute euphoria. The way his lips would capture her top lip and gently suck it sending waves of pleasure straight down to her core. Every so often he would graze his teeth against her bottom lip making her internally scream. She could not get enough of him. Her arms quickly made their way round his neck, her fingers softly tugging at the ends of his short curly locks making his slowly moan in pleasure. She needed more.

Klaus pulled away after what seemed like forever kissing. His forehead leaning against mine and what he did next made my heart swell. He gave me one of his smiles; not a smile just anyone would get but a smile specially reserved for her and only her. His most genuine smile, the smile that expressed only love and happiness. Klaus looked truly happy in this moment, he looked human and all Caroline could sense from his body language was love. She smiled back, hoping he could see that she too felt that way.

Using all of his hybrid strength and speed Klaus pushed Caroline into the nearest tree and started devouring her lips. He could't get enough of her sweet taste. How had he resisted this long? She was absolutely perfect in his eyes. His Caroline. His love. He could sense from the armour she was creating that she wanted me and he was in no place to not oblige to her demands. The tightness of his trousers were telling him he too needed more.

He made quick work on pushing her jacket off; not daring once to leave her lips. He never wanted to leave those delicious rose buds ever again.

She made quick work on pushing his jacket off. The henley he was sporting turned her on even more, his lean muscles clearly defined by the thin piece of material and his necklaces. GOD HIS NECKLACES, his trademark accessory, shining against the afternoon sunlight pouring down on them, illuminating this erotic moment, all she wanted to do was tug on those rosary beads to bring him closer, if that was even possible right now. She needed his shirt off now. She needed to see him.

Klaus beat her to it. Thank god, she had wore this top today! His hands positioned upon her plumps breasts, slyly taking a feel then the sudden impact of him ripping her shirt in two made not only the pleasure waves increase by a thousands but the breasts did a jump for joy as well. She felt like a teenager all over again.

Wait, she wasn't silly old Caroline anymore though.

The sight of her almost naked in front of him made the tightness on his pants grow ever the more. He surely did not deserve such an angel. Unlike the women of today it was clear she did not aim to be as skinny as a twig. She had perfect curves giving her such a beautiful hourglass figure. Her breasts rising and falling with every breath she took; her bra strap had slightly fallen during their heated moment leaving Klaus with a clear view of a smooth curve of the side of her glorious - His internal thoughts were interrupted when she pushed him away.

"Klaus, we can't do this"

He stood there in a state of shock. She had started this and now she's ending it? Is she trying to play me once again? Tease me? Make me feel happiness to then just rip it away? Well not today she wasn't mate.

"Right, goodbye then"

He quickly made work of his shirt and jacket and proceeded to walk off.

"KLAUS, KLAUS, WAIT!"

"WHAT CARO-"

Before he could finish his sentence her lips were once again entwined with his.

"I didn't *kiss* mean it like that *kiss* I don't *kiss* want our first time to be in the Salvatore woods *kiss* needs *kiss* to *kiss* be special *kiss* follow me *kiss*"

For the forth time that day she whooshed away except this time she was half naked running through the woods. Klaus wasted no time in following her. Caroline was using her full vampire speed to reach her destination. Klaus could easily match it but he clearly wasn't trying. He always did love the chase.

They had arrived. Caroline quickly made her way up to the bedroom whilst Klaus took in where they was. His mansion.

When he arrived in his bedroom he found a now very naked Caroline Forbes lying across his bed.

Life could not be any much better than it was now.

Caroline aimed to prove him wrong.

Which she did, three...four...five...maybe six times?

Every time topping the previous. God this man was perfect.

When they both come down from their highs Caroline did something not only Klaus didn't expect but also herself. She cuddled into his side. This was not hot-hybrid sex. Well it was but it was much more now.

Legs entangled. Klaus arms wrapped protectively round Caroline's waist whilst hers lay upon his chest tracing random patterns just above where his heart beats, they felt free. They felt happy for once in a long time. They lay there for what seemed like hours just enjoying the warmth and comforting emitted from each other before finally Klaus heard a soft snore produced from Caroline's mouth after which he finally decided to get some sleep himself. Today had worked him out.

* * *

Klaus had been awake for almost an hour when Caroline started to stir. He had been watching her sleeping form; never wanting to take his eyes off her incase this was an hallucination produced by the witches or he was simply dreaming. He had to be...didn't he?

Caroline felt a warm object pressed up against her side, without even thinking she cuddled in closer enjoying the warmth and safety the object provided, that was when she realised that this was not just an object but a human.

A vampire.

A hybrid.

The original hybrid.

Klaus.

She should be hating herself right now yet she didn't. She loved him. She didn't regret what she had done, she didn't care what any of her so called friends said she loved him, she loved him, she loved him.

"Klaus?" She said without looking up. She knew he was awake; she had felt his gazing upon not long after she realised who the object was.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I need to tell you something and you need to listen, don't make assumptions"

Klaus was worried by this statement, "Go on love"

"I'm in college, I'm building a life for myself, I have plans and none of those plans include you..."

"I see" To say Klaus was disappointed was an understatement. He started to get out of the bed but Caroline soon pulled him back.

"I told you not to make assumptions. None of those plans include you yet. I'm not ready. I'm only 19 Klaus, I need time. I will come to you when I'm ready, I promise but right now I need to sort myself out, have some time alone and finish what I have set out to do..."

Klaus sat there in silence.

After a few minutes Caroline decided it was best she left as she could see the hurt on her hybrids face. She quickly got dressed, well she put her jeans on and placed Klaus' henley upon her naked upper body. She then made her way to the door, making herself not look back.

That was when she felt a force send her flying back to the bed and lips to smack against hers within the same second.

"Of course I understand. You must know love that it took me a minute to process the fact you was finally admitting your feelings for me."

* * *

After another round, Caroline, for the second time now, made her way towards the exit. However before she went through, she paused and turned looking directly into the originals hybrids sky blue eyes and said..."I love you Klaus, I have for a long time I just never admitted it to myself up until now. I will find you I promise. Wait for me my darling. I won't be long." And then she was gone.

"I love you too my sweetheart...I will always wait for you" Klaus whispered but he knew she heard it when he heard her pause at the front door.

Within seconds she was back upstairs kissing him like there was no tomorrow until she finally decided it was time to leave him.

* * *

Klaus returned to New Orleans and ran his kingdom as a true King would and brought up his daughter, Talia Rebekah Mikealson, like any father would except, of course, more protectively and with more love ever imaginable.

Caroline went on to graduating from Harvard and becoming one of the best doctors in America. She gained confidence and a name for herself. She did the things she truly wanted out of life and when he mother passed of old age she realised she was ready.

* * *

"Hello Klaus"

"Caroline"

Their beginning had only just started.

* * *

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**LOVE ME OR HATE ME?**

**REVIEW, FAVOURITE!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**


End file.
